Twisted Fate
by Ranya-chan
Summary: After the death of the Goddess Etro and the Chaos that befell the world,Lightning lost both her sister and existence. She fell into a deep sleep. And after centuries that seemed like a whole eternity to her, she finally awoke to find herself in a completely different world and the first thing to await her was to be attacked and accused of being an enemy to the Kingdom of Lucis...
1. Chapter 1

Lightning X Noctis

A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever and I'm new to this site but I really love fanfictions and ship the Noctis x Lightning from FF XV and XIII that's why I am doing my best writing this story.

I wanted this story to be set in Lucis, with Lightning appearing mysteriously in the Crystal room in the Caelum' castle, it's the place where she found herself after waking up from her lethargy centuries later after the death of the Goddess Etro (In other words, after what happened in FFXIII-2) so this story will be like Lightning's return, but in the world of the FFXV game ^^

* * *

Chapter 1:

Lightning's POV

"Nothing shall forestall my return_

For the sake of the people I love, I shall not yield to this doomed fate I lead. As the sole left with the power to change the time, my resolve soars beyond this world's realm."

Hence, I need to wake up from this endless sleep, I got sick of this same dream, same vision I'm seeing; the annihilation, the screams and pleas of the innocents, the vision of my beloveds, all of them perishing within that living nightmare.

I can't take it anymore. I shall do everything and anything to stop it from coming true.

Or so I assumed.

But the reality should build the high and mighty wall, to stop me from reaching my aim.

Nevertheless, the bells of freedom still rang in my ears, it was authentic, not illusion, me awaking from my lethargy. The warmth that I didn't sense for centuries, the anxiety wrapping my mind, my heart which started to beat again.

It's the undeniable truth, I am indeed alive again.

That warmth took over my senses. It melted the ice freezing my body and soul.

I was slowly getting released.

I slowly opened my eyes, I was ready to face whatever was awaiting me; a world with whichever kind of reality, I shall embrace it with open arms.

I prepared myself for the worst and yet_

"Where… am I?"

I stated cautiously, I missed hearing my voice, I almost forget what it sounded like.

I started to look into my surroundings, as I raised my body which was laid on a cold floor.

A place that I didn't recognize, a room swallowed by darkness, there were dim lights on the wall, but I couldn't see any sources of lights. I casted my gaze to the ceiling, I couldn't see it either, it only showed how huge was the room that had no furniture or equipments.

I glanced down at myself. I was wearing a white hooded cloak covering me completely, with only my mouth and nose showing.

I had to stay on my toes.

Suddenly, my body started to sense an overwhelming power drawing my senses, it made it move on its own and I could no longer control my footing, which led me ahead and ahead, deeper into that room, to its center were stood some kind of cylindrical wall, made of magic, or something of the sort.

"Ok, and then what?"

I got impatient as I noticed that I was unable to move my own body.

And as if in response to my words, that magical barrier started to irradiate brightly, I yelled in frustration as my arm started to move on its own, my palm aimed toward that light:

"Oh… this is bad!"

I started to feel that power rushing in my veins. It was getting even weirder, as small circles of golden light appeared before my fingertips which were aimed towards that barrier.

"What the hell… is_"

I gritted my teeth as I couldn't stop my palm, the golden light became brighter surrounding me wholly, I shut my eyes close wishing for it to stop when suddenly_

I felt a presence behind me, heard steady footsteps coming towards me, my body turned -still on that same state- to face that person when and in a blink of an eye, I caught glimpse of hundreds of black blades aimed in all angles to my body, surrounding me, blocking my moves, and through them, I could barely see red furious eyes glinting and glaring at me, and since it was too dark, I couldn't really see that person well, my hood prevented me from doing so and also, he was surrounded in no time with a barricade made of magical golden circles. I gasped in surprise. And a calm and composed voice spoke to me:

"I shall applause your bravery"

But I had a feeling, that he was mistaking me for someone else for sure. He added with that same voice:

"Being able to break into this forbidden room is indeed impressive" then his tone grew threatening "However_"

And the swords aimed at me grew in numbers with more of them appearing with a blue glint.

I was under a big pressure, and I could not speak.

As he grinned, I noticed that the magic field surrounding him as well became more powerful for some reason:

"Humph" He laughed "I see that you're challenging me and that you're not planning to surrender."

No, it became clear to me now, this young man definitely thinks that I am somebody else.

Maybe I am truly doing something I shouldn't?

It's time to clear this huge mess. I phrased:

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm afraid_" I took off my hood and yelled: "_you're attacking the wrong person!" And as I stated these words I raised my face up and looked at him in between the swords. "My name is Lightning and I see no reason for you to attack me"

However, and to my surprise that person laughed mockingly:

"Are you playing dumb or is it… that you're maybe smart enough to act innocent after witnessing with your own eyes that your plans were unveiled sooner than expected."

"What?" His composure and strong tone were both overwhelming.

"Either ways, this power of yours proves nothing but your guilt"

Ok, now I'm starting to get pissed:

"I think you're not the type to negotiate with" I glared at him.

"I think the same about you" His pitch grew ironic.

"Very well then_" I dropped my face and forced my arm down too. "I shall make you listen… **by force** if I had to!"

And for some reason, I felt weak, and the golden light in front of me vanished at once along with the barrier blocking the man's path. And as I reached my hand to my back -which was a habit of mine- to pull out my sword, I touched nothing, so I came to realize that I am no longer the same as I used to be, I cursed clenching my fists.

He apparently noticed my change in attitude:

"What is it? Did your **magic** betray you?"

His voice was mocking me. I glared at him, swords still aimed at me I yelled furiously:

"Stop this attack of yours! Can't you see for yourself that I dropped mine?"

"I saw nothing of the sort" He said nonchalantly.

"Why you_" He was testing my nerves "Argh!" I tried to fight his floating blades with my bare fists this time, punching randomly with and hitting a powerful barrier that had weird ice-like dust within it. I thought the barrier would reject me and perhaps shock me when I touched it but surprisingly, my fist slipped right through it, and I felt no pain at all, in fact, I was able to touch one of the swords that immediately fell down and I was able to take hold of it, pulling it out!

I could see the red eyes of that man blink in disbelief; I gasped the sword pretty tight with my hand, still thinking that it might perish as soon, but nothing similar happened. So I waved it around, the other blades disappeared one by one and I saw the man quickly pulling his stretched arm back in a fist, it made the whole thing vanish at once, even the sword I just had.

I looked at him with wide eyes, his features became visible as he walked further my way, his eyes' color turned to a dark blue, still glinting; he was a manifestation of an angel of death, all dark and gloomy but with an undeniable angelic beauty. His face was as handsome as a sculpture, his eyes were beautiful with an unusual azure color, his hair was as black as the night sky and I could feel an uncommon aura surrounding him as his glare became sharper:

"You can use magic, you managed somehow to penetrate my crystalline field, and you even succeeded in wielding one of my weapons" He sounded so accusing.

"Huh?" I gasped to his words, but he kept approaching me, keeping his tense gaze and saying with his same tone:

"You are different, and your looks are nothing near common"

_Did he possibly mean the hair color? Ha, _I wanted to laugh:

"Can I take that as a compliment?"

"And you finally_" He stopped walking as he stood before me, leaned his face forward till we were on the same eye level "_pretend you know nothing of the situation" he said nonchalantly as his face was up close to mine, I just returned him the same gaze and responded:

"So you're implying that I'm someone suspicious huh?" I folded my arms.

"No, in fact…" He argued coolly as he snapped his fingers, making his swords reappear again, this time, around the both of us "I am saying that you're an enemy to Lucis, and by thus, you shall die." His voice was chilly unlike the red flare in his eyes. He swiftly pulled a blade and with one single move, aimed it to my neck.

But I dared to keep my pitch cool:

"Humph" I smirked closing my eyes "In that case, here, kill me."

Silence

He didn't utter a word, but his sword was still on my throat, just kept glaring at me. I glared back and none of us seemed to back off.

Silence

But then, he dropped his hand down and so his swords, then admitted with his eyes close:

"I can't kill someone who isn't even trying to defend back, and on top of it all…" He opened his blue eyes at once and looked straightly in mine "A **woman**"

To his words, my eyes widened slightly. He pulled back from me and turned his back saying:

"I'll simply spare your life but_" He glanced at me from the corner of his eye "You're still an intruder"

"What?"

And suddenly, my wrists got pinned down behind my back with force that I was down crouching on the ground dropping my head, handcuffs sealed my wrists and then that man said as he gestured with his fingers at the guards:

"Take her away"

"Yes, your highness!"

I blurted in shock:

"His highness?"

"Ha" One of guards laughed "What? You didn't know that he was the prince of Lucis?"

"Lucis?" My shock grew bigger; I looked around, my eyes open wide to the sudden realization. "Wait… but! In what year are we?! And what is this place?"

The so called prince stopped walking and looked at me over his shoulder, I tried to resist the tight grip of the soldiers but they pinned my shoulders and head down to the ground yelling:

"Silence woman!"

"Just answer my questions damn it!" I struggled on the ground and cursed.

"How dare you raise your voice in the presence of his grace?" Yelled a soldier as he attempted to hit me with the back of his firearm but I dodged the hit, and quickly rolling myself on the back, kicking the two of them at the knees making them fall as I jumped up to my feet saying:

"That's what you get for hitting an ex-**SOLDIER,** fools!"

And then I peered at the prince, who just stood there expressionless:

"You underestimated me! And I hate that! A prince or whoever you might be, I want answers!" I glared at him.

Silence

"This is really… pissing me off!" I cursed and started to put all my effort in breaking down the damned handcuffs. "Come on break! Argh_"

And suddenly, the metal on my wrists started to feel hot, it was getting burnt by a fire, the prince's eyes opened wide to that sight.

And within seconds, I was able to melt the solid metal. Being released, I quickly bent down at the knocked out guards and snatched a gun and then, turned to face the prince as I took off my cloak and threw it in the air; the armor that I've been wearing for centuries now showed.

This time, I was determined:

"Answer my questions and I shall not fight you!"

I aimed my firearm at him but he still didn't budge, a drop of sweat ran down my forehead.

He muttered after a sigh:

"You're a real pain"

And without even lifting an eyelash, big walls made of that crystalline dust formed a transparent cylindrical barrier around me. Hence, I was trapped like a mouse!

"This ain't funny!" And I fired the gun but the bullets fell down as soon as it came in contact with the walls.

"It's no use, nothing can penetrate these walls" He assumed with a smirk.

"Let me out of here!" I started to hit on them with my fists

"You're causing a serious threat to the order, you even took down two of our soldiers alone with no weapons" He explained.

"It's not my fault that your soldiers are a bunch of weaklings" I shrugged in objection.

"I don't have the time to deal with you. So, remain there until you drop your games and illusions and start to spill the beans" He added before he took his leave.

"Darn it!" I cursed punching the wall one last time before I fell slowly to my knees. "What the hell is this? Argh_" I dropped my head down in despair.

_Serah, my sister… _

I remembered her last smile

_I'm sorry… _

My eyes started to get hot, becoming tearful.

_Snow… Hope… Noel… _I remembered each of their faces. _Vanille, Fang… what happened to all of you?!_

_I bet you guys thought that I left you behind and disappeared… _

My tears streamed down my cheeks.

_In fact, I wouldn't blame you if you hated me. I admit that, I committed an unforgivable sin._

I sat down on that cold floor, leaned my back against the barrier's wall, and then looked around me. There were two guards standing with their backs turned at me.

_I guess I am out of options now…_

* * *

End of Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I'll be glad if you were to tell me what you thought of it.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello and thank you everyone for your reviews, I am so glad that you liked this story and I appreciate what you said :D

Actually, the fact that people really started to read this made me all fired up and here I am posting another chapter just the following day xD

I hope I'll get to finish the 3rd chapter by tomorrow.

Have fun reading TwT

* * *

Chapter 2:

**Noctis' POV**

I walked down the hallway, heading to the throne room. My thoughts were in a muddle.

All what filled my mind was what happened earlier with that woman_ or should I say intruder.

And as I was in that state, someone suddenly caught my head snaking their arm around my neck, I could immediately tell who it was:

"Prompto?" I uttered nonchalantly.

"Ha ha! Good guess Noct~" The blond guy laughed cheerfully nodding.

"What brought you here? And where's Gladiolus?"

I asked in quite a surprise, because knowing how frivolous of a person Prompto was, Gladiolus and I decided not to leave him alone not even for a minute!

"Beats me" Prompto said it with a wry grin. "Wait Noct, my turn to ask. Shouldn't you be in your office doing your paperwork? "

"I wanted to check on the Crystal" I answered.

"Huh?" He gasped, still holding my head, and then he laughed once more "Ha ha, well, can't you stop worrying already? The Crystal is safe as long as the guards aren't slacking-off, right Ignis?"

Ignis appeared right before my eyes, pushing his glasses with his index finger up, he was a good friend of mine as well as the royal family's reliable advisor despite his young age. He commented on what Prompto phrased:

"If the Crystal was **safe** as you claimed it would be Prompto_" He glared at him "Then how do you explain the intrusion that occurred earlier?"

Prompto jerked, his eyes wide open as he finally let go of my neck: "W-What? Intrusion you say?"

Ignis nodded sighing as he folded his arms and explained:

"A single person managed to infiltrate somehow our tight security system and succeeded in reaching the Crystal room with no hurdle."

"No way" Stated Prompto still in shock.

I fixed my jacket's collar as I added:

"Yes, and that's why I headed there myself, sensing an unfamiliar presence in the Crystal room"

"And did you catch the culprit Noct?" Asked Prompto as he turned my way curiously.

"Yes." I retorted

Prompto sighed in relief, then he playfully punched my shoulder grinning:

"I bet you kicked his ass! After all, you're the type of man to do the job with no errors!"

"Let's just hope that he didn't finish him off so that the guards get to interrogate him. Hopefully, he'll confess that he was sent by Niflheim." Stated Ignis,

"I don't think that it'll be easy to make her confess_" I frowned "I mean, she's too tough and stubborn, beating her in battle was so damn hard to begin with"

"Wa…Wait!" Yelled Prompto in shock, Ignis looked startled as well "You mean, the intruder is a… a "**she**"?!"

I nodded, Ignis sighed, as for Prompto, he smiled awkwardly asking:

"Is she… pretty?"

But he suddenly got punched on the back of the head, he looked back screaming:

"Hey! That hur_" But his eyes spotted the big tall man glaring at him with a scary smile, he turned white and froze "G-Gladiolus?"

"Huh! Idiot! An intruder is an intruder! Woman or man; As long as they cause threat to Lucis, they'll pay for it!" pointed Gladiolus hitting his fits together.

"I guess…" Prompto admitted in submission to the pressure then sighed.

"Well, regardless of it all, we're considered lucky that the prey came willingly to the monster's lair." Mused Ignis holding his jaw "And if we were to make that woman talk, this we'll be able to hold a strong pretense against Niflheim; an obvious violation of the peace treaty"

"Yeah, exactly!" exclaimed Prompto nodding.

"Hell if you actually understood what he said, Prompt'." said Gladiolus as he smacked the poor Prompto on the back with his big palm.

"Who do you think I am?! Hey!" argued Prompto as he tried to steady himself.

But I was no longer paying attention to them, I was deep in thought.

_To be honest, everyone seemed so sure about making this work to our profit but… there's still something bothering me about the whole thing._

I recalled the look on that woman's face upon learning of me being the prince.

_Could she really be… telling the truth?_

There was a part of me that wanted to believe her.

But all of a sudden, a great uproar shook the place, followed by the echo of an explosion which came from outside the castle apparently:

"What the_" Prompto jumped in surprise.

"We're under attack!" pointed Ignis as he started to stride forth leaving.

"Wait! Where are you-"

"Leave him be Prompto, we're moving too." uttered Gladiolus still grinning.

"Alright then" He smiled back in excitement as he turned to look at me before heading off "Noct?"

I gave him a confident look:

"I'll fight too"

"Ok then, let's protect the castle! And teach these bastards a lesson!" yelled Prompto as he followed after Gladiolus.

_I hope everything would turn out fine._

Then I ran through the dark corridor.

* * *

**Lightning's POV**

A strong explosion shook the ground beneath me; I opened my eyes at once and looked around me. I saw the guards panicking. I stood up to my feet and hit with my palm on the wall, I shouted;

"What is this? What happened?"

They turned to look at me, I couldn't see what their faces were like since they wore helmets on them, but from the pitch of the voice that spoke to me, I could tell how nervous they were:

"D-Don't feign ignorance! It's an attack from your kingdom!"

"My… kingdom?" I gasped in surprise.

But the soldier turned to his partner and said:

"We need to hurry too!"

"Right" his partner nodded agreeing.

"Wait!" I yelled, stopping them from rushing out "Are you leaving me here?!"

"What? Are you possibly asking us to remain here?" They were surprised. "And besides, we don't take orders from you!" phrased the other.

"Hurry, she won't be able to escape prince Noctis' barrier!"

"Right!" And then they ignored me and left running.

_How thoughtless… _

I laughed.

"Leaving someone with unknown powers alone without guard, humph, let's see…"

I closed my eyes as I laid my palm on the wall.

"This thing reacted to my touch once so I guess trying again won't hurt"

I concentrated my thoughts, wishing for the wall to disappear. And indeed, it started to fade slowly. I blinked in surprise, but then I beamed:

"Great, time to move!"

I jumped out; not waiting for it to completely vanish. I started to run leaving that dark room thinking:

"I'll just rush up ahead, and if I'm lucky enough, I'll meet some guards on my way!"

As I ran in the dark hall that led to an exit from that room, I saw the security guards who noticed me on the spot: "Hey, you!"

"And here~ they are!"

I was feeling so energetic, I mean, I'm so sick of staying still, Time to fight!

The soldiers blocking my way aimed their guns at me, they fired and I jumped and rolled in the air avoiding their flowing bullets. They were too shocked to shoot again and I used that chance to kick two of them on the face, they fell back and I snatched their guns, smiling:

"Now, let the fun begin!"

And I spun around in the air, shooting all them. And without wasting time, I rushed further, hearing security alarms all over the place but I was determined to escape, no matter what.

I ran for a few minutes:

"Ok, weird, I expected more guards to be showing up"

And as I got closer to the stairway that hopefully would lead me out of this place, I got a stun, seeing soldiers dressed differently from the ones I saw so far coming in through the windows, breaking their glass.

"Great, now I got dragged in this war stuff!" I growled,

"It's not that I'm siding with these idiots who trapped me and refused to hear me out but_" I aimed my two guns and shot at them and they fell on the staircase like dead bugs "I'm just protecting my own life, sorry"

I thought that my path was cleared now, so I took steps toward the stair, but as I raised my sight above to the ceiling which was made of glass, I saw other soldiers aiming their guns, all of them fired at me at once and it was too late to dodge.

I closed my eyes cursing in my head, preparing to get pierced by that rain of bullets, however… I strangely, felt nothing at all.

I looked up once more; I glimpsed that same familiar power-barrier above my head, shielding me. And through it, I could clearly see a person appearing and disappearing in the air at an incredible speed that my eyes hardly followed his moves, he was slaying with his blade the soldiers in his way, making them fall dead on the ground where I stood and watched in disbelief.

Within seconds, I only distinguished a mass of dead corpses piling up as the shield protecting me disappeared and that same guy appeared before my eyes peering at me quietly.

_Maybe it's my turn to get slain huh? _

I couldn't hide my anxiety, after witnessing his abilities; even I thought that I couldn't match them with my current state.

I was squatting on the ground frozen from shock.

But to my surprise, I saw his arm stretched and he was offering me a hand, as if to make me believe that all what I witnessed wasn't a fantasy:

"Are you ok?"

_Huh?_

I tilted my head, my eyes widening. His tone was soft and nothing close to the first time we met, my heart beat became quicker as I caught glimpse of the moonlight that came from the window, lighting his face and reflecting on his blue eyes.

But since I was indulged in my daydreams, he didn't wait for me to budge, he bent down, gasped my hand and pulled me up to my feet:

"Up you go!"

I stood up, started to dust my clothes as I tried to hide the blush on my face.

_What's wrong with me? Seconds ago, he was the guy who put me in a cage! I shouldn't weaken now damn it!_

"I guess_ I owe you an apology"

"Huh?" I gasped as I glanced at his face and his expression was so soft that I couldn't avert my gaze from his.

"It's now obvious to me that you are no enemy of Lucis" He continued "You didn't think twice before shooting at the forces of Niflheim so you definitely aren't one of them"

"I'm not?" I questioned, feeling partly relieved to hear that I wasn't siding with the bad guys…

_Wait! It's as if I'm saying that he's a good person!_

I heard him carry on, which cut my stupid monologue:

"You even were about to get killed by their soldiers…"

He sounded remorseful.

"Well, thanks…but I should tell you that_" I glanced back at him as I smiled wryly "I am not siding with you either"

His eyes widened slightly.

"I mean…" I dropped my head and turned my back at him "Now I'm more certain than before…" I raised my head to stare at the beautiful night sky "I don't belong here"

_It was the truth that I could no longer deny._

I looked down, closing my eyes. I clenched my fist so hard that my nails became white.

_Maybe centuries have passed since that time when I lost everything… maybe not only Serah… but even Hope, Snow… everyone I had… just… **died?**_

The last word was bitter for me to phrase in my mind, I opened my eyes, my sight was blurry, and I had tears in them again.

It was as if my heart was shattering to pieces...

End of chapter 2

* * *

**A/N:** So~ how was it? *o* I hope you enjoyed it like the 1st chapter

I'll do my best to update soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello everyone and thank you for reading this story. ^^

I hope you like this chapter as well :) and remember to tell me your opinions.

* * *

**Noctis' POV**

Lightning turned her back at me, I could no longer see her face expression, whether it was sadness or anxiety, she just seemed on the verge of...crumbling.

To know that she was that same woman, with her unruffled yet sharp look in those pale aqua-colored eyes, and that exceptional silver pink hair, all high and mighty in her silver and gold armor, she was more like… a goddess than a mere human_

But to see her now, right before my eyes, doing her all to maintain her composure, though she failed in doing so, because I could clearly see her shoulders slightly shivering as if she was… afraid?

I was trying to read her, the way I was able to read every single person around me, their thoughts and reactions were so evident, all what I had to do was to watch their features and attitudes attentively. But Lightning was different, I couldn't penetrate her mind, she might had purposely locked her own feelings _like I once did_ and stopped showing her heart to others.

_What possibly could make her weaken like this? _

I was unconsciously walking toward her, reaching my fingers, I could sense her grief. I urged to ask her what was the matter, I urged to help ease her sufferance but my lips remained tightly tugged together.

Suddenly, she muttered but I could hear her words since the room was so quiet:

"I shouldn't have awoke in the first place…"

Did she just say "awoke"?

And her words carried on, becoming more puzzling:

"With me here now… who will ensure that her memories will live on?!"

My eyes opened wide as her voice became loud and full of rage. She fell to her knees, staring fixedly at the ground, as if none of her surroundings ever existed:

"What if… I end up forgetting her!?"

She hit with her clenched fist on the ground so hard, and as she lowered her face, I saw her tears dripping.

_She's… crying?_

I never thought that she could cry, it was odd and her words were even stranger, I couldn't understand it, but I realized that her pain seemed deeper than I surmised.

I made up my mind to help her despite what happens next.

And so, I crouched before her, and peered at her, she noticed my presence finally. She raised her face slowly in surprise, her eyes still wet from the tears she just shed. I reached my both hands and got a hold of her shoulders, I said:

"You can't lose hope now Lightning!"

My words shocked her.

_I know, as a complete starnger to her, I had no right of telling her what to do, but there was something deep inside my heart that wanted me to save her. Though it felt vexing. I still am listening to it! Making an idiot out of myself but, I won't afford to leave her feel lonely like she is now and do nothing!_

And I kept talking despite my inner conflict:

"Even if you committed a mistake in the past, and that mistake of yours made you lose someone dear, blaming yourself and feeling guilty alone wouldn't neither change what happened nor bring them back. And one person alone can't survive with that burden sinking their heart and preventing them from moving on, because no matter how strong we human beings may pretend to be, we'll end up lost without someone to turn to…"

"And what if that **someone** isn't here anymore? What would life be like without them? Humph…" She smiled in a sad way "_simply nothing but a meaningless journey toward death" the glint in her greenish blue eyes faded, and so did her smile.

I started to shake her shoulders, seeing her give up like that made me so angry that I yelled:

"Then are you suggesting that you sit and await your end? Huh? Have you ever thought of what that person wished?"

She blinked as she looked at me, then stated almost reflexively:

"What that person… wished?"

* * *

_What Serah wished?_

She remembered her sister's last words, and how she always wanted to see her smile.

Lightning closed her eyes and recalled her promise to her; that they will meet again someday.

_How could I forget this after all these years? Forgive me Serah… forgive me for losing hope._

And a faint smile appeared on her lips, Noctis was taken aback with it, she wiped her tears getting over her sadness.

He was relieved to see Lightning regaining her poise.

And then he helped her stand up once again, she glanced at him then bowed her head deeply saying:

"I shall be grateful to you, Prince Noctis."

He jerked slightly because he never expected her-from all people- to speak formally to him; he became perplexed and tried desperately to keep his cool, looking away and scratching the back of his head with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Lightning raised a brow as she saw his reaction, but didn't bother to ask. She just looked around her, and then turned to him:

"I'm not hearing these annoying alarms anymore, does this mean that the attack ceased?"

Noctis folded his arms and nodded:

"Yes, that should be the case"

"What about the explosion? Did they target any specific place?"

"They're satisfied as long as they did strike the castle, inflicting us as much damage as they could"

"Damage huh" Lighting was imagining what kind of enemies they were facing.

"After all" the young prince continued "Aside from seizing the last Crystal ,which is ours, their ultimate aim is to see this kingdom's devastation and wipe it from this world's map"

"I see" She answered seeming deep in thoughts.

_So she really knows nothing of our current state. It emphasizes that she doesn't belong here, as she claimed. _

He stared at her, holding his jaw. He started to walk through the dark hall, she followed after him:

"But the thing that I don't understand is…" She phrased "Why does Lucis have the last Crystal?"

"Each kingdom once had its own, but their reckless leaders lost the Crystals due to their craving for absolute power" explained Noctis. "And that's why, out of all the nations in this world, Lucis is the most progressed and civilized thanks to the Crystal"

"Now I understand why you're overcautious" she nodded to herself as she remembered when she was attacked by Noctis "'Guess it makes sense to me now"

And as they were walking silently, Noctis stopped all of a sudden and uttered with a different tone:

"Yes Prompto"

Lightning smiled as she gazed from the window close by, she raised her gaze at the sky, and then blinked as she saw, in the midst of that darkness a strange dim light, which was so unfamiliar and eye-catching.

* * *

**Lightning's POV**

_Ok, maybe I'm just seeing things._

I rubbed my eyes then glanced at the black sky once again.

_Now, that's…_

That light was still there, seeming so distant yet clear to my sight.

_Maybe I just need to stop worrying and overlooking things; I still know nothing about this world, so maybe it can be way different than I thought._

I looked back at Noctis; he was nodding, probably talking to one of his comrades through an advanced device.

It brings back memories back when I used to be a soldier with the Guardian Corps of Bodhum.

"Ah, sorry if I startled you Lightning" Noctis apologized, but I shook my head and smiled:

"Don't worry. The place I came from was developed at some point, so despite my looks now, I'm familiar with these devices"

He laughed: "Then that's a relief"

"So… is everything alright?" I questioned.

"Yes, the situation is under control" His lips curled into a triumphant smile "The enemy's forces were outrageously outnumbered attacking us here in our territory, and with Prompto and Gladiolus- two of our best warriors on the move, they wouldn't stand a chance"

He sounded very excited as he spoke about their victory. I tilted my head to the side as I stared at him in admiration.

"What?" He caught me by surprise.

"Ah, no, nothing" I shook my head slightly "So your Crystal is safe for now"

"Yes, and I won't need to intervene"

Then he started to walk ahead.

"To be honest_" I said "It's my first time seeing a prince fighting alongside his allies in the front lines"

He looked at me questionably.

"Normally, those with high ranks and influence wouldn't even bother to lift a finger, so it's always us-soldiers who are sacrificed when it came to battle"

_ That's true, even the Fal'Cie had us L'Cies as both, shields and weapons._

"So you're a soldier?" He asked.

"I was one… long ago… longer than you could ever imagine" I beamed.

"That explains your superior fighting abilities"

"I guess"

"At this, your case sure seems more complicated than I supposed" He flinched.

"Ha ha, then you don't have to think about it" I forced a laughter "It'll just trouble you unnecessarily"

Silence_

"It's weird, I never gave it a thought" He uttered

"My case?"

"No, I meant what you said earlier… you know? Not fighting just because I'm a prince?"

"Ah, that… Ha" I laughed "For many people, although they hate to admit it, a ruler shouldn't participate in war because his life is crucial, thus if he was to die in battle, anarchy would befall his people and country. And you as a Prince yourself can tell the rest"

"To be honest, I never saw things from that perspective. Still, I believe that I'm doing the right thing, by taking part in combat I'm showing my people and subordinates that I truly am ready to give everything for their sake." He clenched his fist then laid it on his chest, his face showed a great determination.

"Haha" I chuckled lightly, he glanced at me with wide eyes.

"Did I say something humorous?" He looked rather sad, than angry, his features were like those of a little child.

"Not at all" I crossed my arms "If our leader, back when we had one, were like you… I wonder if our lives could've been better" My smile faded slowly, as I gazed through the big ceiling made of glass at the sky above, saw that_ light_.

He just stared at me for awhile. I couldn't tell what he was thinking at all.

We fell into a long silence, as we remained in the center of an empty yet large hall lighted with the moonlight coming from the ceiling above. But soon later, we could hear voices and footsteps coming our way breaking that silence...

End of chapter 3

* * *

**A/N:** So, did you like this chapter? ^^

-So Lightning **also** can see _the heavenly light_ ;)

Sorry Stella but in my story, you're just a decent princess, nope, no powers~ UwU

*Stella is definitely appearing in this fiction sooner or later, I really can't wait to make her meet Lightning and imagine what would happen xD


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I am so thankful to you all dear readers :D

If you actually made it to this chapter, then it means that writing this story wasn't a waste of time after all TwT xD

I hope you'll still like it :) and please, remember to review ^^

and for those who reviewed, thank you so much, your words made me so happy!

* * *

Chapter 4

A cheerful voice called from behind:

"Noct~!" It was unmistakably Prompto's voice calling at Noctis, he turned to see the blond rushing their way a big grin washing over his face that vanished as soon as his eyes caught glimpse of the pink-haired woman. Prompto was shocked at the sight, the woman appeared to be something out of a fairy tale, his eyes widened and he gulped, but then he blinked as he realized something:

"Wait… isn't she… the…" He blurted, glancing at Noctis, waiting for an explanation, Lightning was amused seeing the bewilderment on the poor guy's face. She smiled and asked Noctis:

"Is this the guy you contacted earlier?"

Noctis nodded, Prompto glanced back and forth between the two of them and then frowned for some reason, fixing his gaze at Lightning:

"How can you talk to the prince informally?"

She glared at him immediately, and answered:

"Well, he showed no sign of being bothered by it, so why the hell should I care?"

"W-Wha…" Prompto huffed averting his gaze with a forced grin, then quickly shot Lightning a dirty look "Are you picking a fight with me babe?"

"Huh?" She snapped, at the last word he uttered, a chill ran down her spine as she shrugged in disgust, ready to punch Prompto in the face.

Noctis knew that Prompto's sole interest was to draw her attention and make her actually **talk **to him. He shook his head as he sighed, knowing how short-tempered Lightning was, he pitied his friend and interrupted before things got more complicated:

"It's ok Prompto. She's an ally, no need to worry"

"Huh?" Prompto snapped surprised, Lightning didn't seem like she was going to let him off-the-hook though, until his expression eased and he grinned nodding as if nothing happened "Ah, I see"

_As expected from Prompto. He's the kind to adapt __rapidly__ to the situation. After all, he's not called _Prompto_ for nothing,_thought Noctis, nodding a few times. But Lightning seemed to think otherwise:

_This guy has to be mentally instable, there's no other logical explanation to the way his mood changed quickly. _

Noctis started to ask Prompto:

"Where are the others?"

"Ah, you mean Glad and Ignis? I dunno" He laughed aloud.

Lightning watched his actions, thinking that her theory was indeed correct.

"But weren't you with Gladiolus the whole time?" Noctis seemed worried as he raised a brow.

"Ha ha! No! Glad wasn't there! I fought on my own! You should've seen how cool I was!" He aimed his thumb at himself as his lips curled up. "What else did you expect?"

_Humph, and now he's bragging... _Lightning shrugged her shoulders not believing a single word that Prompto uttered.

"Where there any losses?" Noctis questioned sternly.

"Unfortunately, yes." Another voice uttered, it was far more composed and matured, as a man with glasses appeared from the shadows, looking at Noctis, who didn't seem surprised unlike Lightning. He explained further:

"Eight of our guards were knocked out near the Crystal room, two of them with severe injuries, and the other six got away with just a few scars," Ignis adjusted his glasses

"Ah…." Lightning snapped in shock. "The two I kicked in the face huh." She brushed her bangs closing her eyes.

"W-with these boots?" Prompto, who appeared to be the most surprised between the three, bent down in front of Lightning and looked at the silver boots she wore. Prompto gulped as he tried to imagine getting booted in the face. He fell back on his butt.

Lightning shot him a mischievous grin.

Noctis sighed lightly:

"Good thing they didn't die"

_knowing how strong she is, it's a miracle that they still breathe... _then he turned once again at Ignis "Is that all?"

Ignis cleared his throat loudly:

"Well, aside from the eight guards knocked out by that_" He glared at Lightning then closed his eyes "_woman_, two of the guards at the rear gate got blown away by the explosion"

"I figured as much" Noctis sighed once again as he looked sad.

"Another thing is… the security guards reported that the intruder held captive escaped." Ignis' brows went up and down as his index finger pushed his glasses up glancing at Lightning "And I bet we're looking right at her"

_What's his problem? _Lightning jerked seeing how Ignis was scowling at her.

"Noct, do you have _something_ to say?" Suggested Ignis his eyes still fixed at the pink-haired woman.

"Yeah..." He nodded "This is Lightning, and she's _no _enemy of us."

"Is that right?" Questioned Ignis in a pictch assuming that he did not buy what his ears just heard.

"Yes, it is. And as far as I can tell_" He looked at her "She meant no harm to us from the beginning, and the proof was the way she eliminated the enemies earlier"

Noctis' words left no gap for arguments. Ignis sighed as for Prompto, he didn't know whether to fear her for being so powerful -that even Noctis adimitted so- or just gaze in awe at her skills and **looks**. But either ways, he just wore a carefree smile, still not daring to look her in the eye, he said:

"W-well… if Noct says so, and besides... Light didn't seem to be a bad person at all"

"Hm?" She hummed '_well, then why did you pick a fight with me?' _was what her mind yelled imagining hersellf punching the poor Prompto, but her lipswore a confident smile phrasing: "Thanks, Prompto"

Prompto's cheeks flushed a little, he never expected her to say his name with that face.

_Shit, she's just so gorgeous! _

He thought at himself.

Meanwhile, Ignis leaned -before taking his leave- slightly at Noctis' shoulder and said under his breath;

"This is not convincing -for me at least. We shall discuss this further."

Noctis sighed, because Ignis wasn't suggesting as a friend, but he was more ordering him around as his advisor whom he couldn't defy. He growled in defeat:

"Fine…" Then he turned to look at Lightning "Lightning, stick to Prompto_" Since_ Gladiolus chose the best time to disappear, _he muttered "Duty calls"

She nodded at him, smiling wryly at Prompto. Noctis then glanced at his blond buddy: "Escort Lightning to one of the guests' room" then he furrowed his brow still eyeing Prompto "And stay away from trouble, you hear?"

"Have no~" worries, Noct! This knight will protect the princess!" said Prompto with pride.

_Yeah, and that's why I'm worrying, buddy _ thought Noctis before he left with Ignis_ both heading to his office, with Lightning's voice finally bursting at Prompto:

"You better keep that mouth shut, or you'd lose that tongue of yours in no time" Her pitch was sharp.

"O...Ouch, that hurt Light-" Prompto sounded really disappointed.

A faint grin appeared on Nocis' face as he shook his head slightly.

* * *

**Noctis' POV**

It was strange; Ignis didn't utter a word. His silence made me feel uneasy.

And there we were, after shutting the door of my office close, I sat myself casually in the spinning-chair behind my desk, Ignis cleared his throat, looking very annoyed, so unlike himself.

I blinked as I inquired:

"So_" I raised a brow in question "What is there to discuss, dear advisor?" I was obviously joking around, but he stiffened, as he snapped his fingers; a virtual screen_ floating in space_ appeared before me. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose grumbling:

"You shall see for yourself"

I laid my elbows on the desk, entwining my fingers then I placed my jaw onward my hands, I watched the screen.

A virtual keyboard appeared before Ignis as he started to type quickly with his fingers, saying simultaneously:

"This is what the security cameras in the Crystal room recorded"

And suddenly, the screen showed a person with a white hooded cloak appearing from the nowhere lying on the ground of the room, my eyes widened in surprise. Ignis replayed the scene in slow motion zooming at the person, he stated:

"That intruder didn't break into the room using the usual method, they obviously had either some unknown technology allowing them to teleport their body or…" His voice became chilly "Used _magic_"

My face stiffened in reaction to what he just said, I was completely aware of the concealed meanings of his words.

And the video played, the camera view showed four angles splitting the screen and Ignis zoomed when pink hair strands, slightly curled, appeared from beneath that hood.

_No way… I tried to deny it so far… but that woman… is Lightning?! _

I tried not to lose my self-possession, but then what followed was even more and more shocking.

Lightning raised her body up from the floor and headed toward the Crystal which was in the center of the room, protected by thick walls made from the strongest metallic glass ever existing in the world, and that barrier was impossible to break or even penetrate. Magic or whatever power should it be, reaching the Crystal was impossible with that layer. Yet, the sight before my eyes proved otherwise; Lightning reached her hand, the readings in the Crystal's energy showed on the screen and seemed to rise, the Crystal started to sparkle as a strange power surrounded Lightning, fogging the view with only a bright golden light shown on the screen and then, the recording stopped at once.

At that moment, Ignis stood before me and thumped the desk with his palms, I never saw him this agitated, he yelled as he looked me in the eyes:

"That woman has never told you the truth!"

"…" I could not reply or deny what he said, with such strong evidence in his grip, leaving neither my words nor mind a space to argue. I just listened:

"She uses _magic_ Noctis! She can't be trusted!" I flinched at him, but kept silent "And you know what? It's not just any kind of magic, hers, is the same -according to our analysis- as the one used by the encountered enemies sent by Niflheim. Not just any common magic user, that woman carry the same powers as the king Idola himself."

"K-King Idola?" Cold sweat started to roll down my forehead, Ignis pulled back, turned once again at the virtual screen and started to type with the virtual keyboard; many graphs and readings with Lightning's picture on them appeared on the screen, I held my jaw as I looked carefully:

"Our spies gathered the data of the current leader of Niflheim, King Idola, and now, if we compare them with Lightning's…"

"It… matches… perfectly…" I phrased in bewilderment.

"Did you believe me now?" wondered Ignis with a troubled face.

I was so angry, that was senseless!

_How could she be related... to Niflheim? No... To King Idola!? _

Blood started to boil in my veins. Clenching my fists so hard, I stood up to my feet, pushing the chair back that it fell down.

_Damn it all! Why should this happen now?_

I felt a pain in my chest. Ignis hurried to me and grabbed my shoulder:

"Calm down, Noct, you're the prince, and you shouldn't lose control."

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down after what I saw? No" My lips curled to a dark grin "We can't allow this to continue, I bet Niflheim's fools are rejoiced, believing that they tricked us, going as far as to send Lightning_ a woman to our territories believing that they would get away with it" Ignis' eyes slightly widened as he saw mine start to become red. "But no, hell of I could allow it to happen!"

I had to be severe, after all, the weight of the whole Kingdom rested on my shoulders...

"I can understand how you're feeling Noct, but it wiser to leave things as they are now" To my surprise, Ignis said the last thing I expected to hear. "In fact, let's wait and see her true aim behind acting guiltless. In the meantime, we'll study her actions closely. It would be a good opportunity for us to see what would a mage from Niflheim be capable of" He held his jaw grinning suggestively.

And then Ignis was summoned to a meeting, and I remained alone. Not forgetting to leave me with a pile of paperwork; I finally was able to sigh in relief.

_I never thought I would lie and get away with it... especially with Ignis._

I smiled at myself, seeing that my plan to trick him worked; he's now thinking that I resent her, and that I am buying the conclusions he came up with just after watching a single video. Which was far from convincing me; I was able to see the person in question herself, right in front of my eyes, I was able to feel her with my senses; her wavering heart, her tears, her words and attitude; I gathered my own _data _on her if I was to put it the same as Ignis would.

My vision of her was ever-changing...

_Lightning…_

Her name rang in my ear as I uttered it under my breath. I recalled every word she said, her face never left my imagination.

And yet, in a small corner of my brain, logic had to say its words… and I found myself, doubting my own judgment;

_Is it possible for her to **deceive** me__?_

I desperately hoped that I could erase what Ignis showed me from my memories, but alas…

_I just don't know what to do anymore…_

I buried my face in my palms as I dug for answers but, a knock on the door disrupted my train of thoughts.

A maid came in, bowing her head:

"Your highness, Princess Stella is here to see you"

I snapped back to reality as I heard the name 'Stella'.

I let out a sigh before following the maid.

End of chapter 4

* * *

**A/N:** Yep, Stella will be appearing sooner than even I thought xD

_Remember to tell me your thoughts! *w* and I promise to update soon :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi everyone.

Sorry for being late ^^ well many things came up so I didn't find the time to write a word :(

But anyways, glad I was able to update at last!

* * *

Chapter 5

**Lightning's POV**

_I guess I'm missing something here… How can an idiot like him attract all these ladies? _

_Maybe he casted a spell on them… Or maybe they are seeing something in him that I can't see? _

I held my jaw as I stared at Prompto who'd left me alone when he got suddenly surrounded by girls in maid uniforms, he just didn't push them away and instead looked at me with puppy eyes as if to apologize.

"So that's why they can't leave him alone... Pretty understandable I believe"

I muttered and nodded to myself.

Minutes passed, and since I couldn't find my way in this huge palace alone, I had to endure it and wait.

And to pass the time, I decided to take a look at the big paintings spanned at the walls;

"The royal family, huh"

And quickly, my eyes were fixed on one of the paintings, showing a black haired woman sitting on a sofa with a baby in her arms and a man standing by her side. I peered closer, at the faces; the man had the same eyes as the current prince, well, maybe his father?

Then I found myself staring somehow at the woman.

"This…woman…"

I rubbed my eyes, blinked a few times, I thought it was an illusion, I glanced at her features once again and then suddenly, I gasped:

"This can't be_"

_She looks exactly like her!_

I couldn't think otherwise. Perhaps the skin tone is a bit light but still, the eyes, the look, the smile, everything reminded me of_

"What is taking over the mind of our pink-haired beauty?"

Prompto's voice broke my focus and his hand was wrapped around my shoulders, I immediately shot him a glare, but he spoke up:

"Are you in love with the beauty of our late deceased queen?"

"Wha…?" I flickered, and he continued:

"Queen Falynia, Noct's mother, who died 18 years ago."

I can't tell anymore, my fists clenched tight, not even paying attention to Prompto. I stared at the ground.

_Maybe I'm just seeing an illusion, there's no other explanation to this. A woman like Fang can never be that elegant! Let alone a queen?_

"Hey_ Lightning? Are you still here?" Prompto waved his palm in front of my eyes, I shook my head:

"Yes, yes… it's nothing"

"'You sure?" He asked furrowing his brows slightly.

"Yes I said, don't make me repeat myself, and also…" I pulled him from his white shirt yelling sharply "Don't you ever dare to touch me so casually like that again." He shook in dread as he nodded in response.

"Glad you understood"

I let go of him and he steadied himself, muttering some curses which I pretended not to hear.

I held my jaw and kept walking in the extended hall, I hoped to find another painting of Fang_ I mean the queen praying that it won't confirm my doubts.

And yet, I caught glimpse of a huge portrait, with Fang standing beside a stairway wearing a beautiful blue dress with her hair made in a curly updo. She was smiling and her pupils were flaring beautifully.

I wished I could slap myself and then wake up in some other place, because if I was to remain here any longer than this, I don't know what would befall me next.

Maybe there is a way out of this place… yes, there has to be a way out!

With that idea stamped in my brain, I started to stride impulsively through the hallway.

And my pace quickened, I decided to take the stairs down, I ran glancing behind me, feeling relieved that no one was chasing after me.

I ran and ran, I hid myself each time I heard footsteps or saw any guards.

Finally, after minutes of crazy scamper, I finally found myself facing a door which definitely led outside, or so I anticipated.

It opened automatically as I took a step forward, I grinned as a bright light blinded my eyes.

"Yes! Finally!"

I was so rejoiced, and I began to step outside. A diversity of plants overcame the scenery expanded before my eyes. My mouth opened slightly in shock:

"How comes for it to be broad daylight out here when it certainly was nighttime inside the castle?"

I felt a tingle of awkwardness.

_This world… is driving me insane. _

I glanced above; I saw a beautiful blue sky. I glanced back at the castle, remembered the sight of the night sky. I gritted my teeth, cursing then I decided to rush up ahead, preparing to face whatever awaited me.

So there I was, running again, but this time with trees spread on the sides of the way, the aromas of the flowers filled my lungs.

_Good thing I didn't lose my powers yet. _

The goddess Etro granted me the power needed to save the world, so I'm not as frail as any average human being and I don't get worn out easily.

Keeping that in mind I dashed ahead, but suddenly, I stopped at once; that path led me to a paradise-like garden, with a water fountain made of marble in its center and many sculptures, I gazed around cautiously. When, and to my surprise, a silhouette appeared from behind the fountain, I hid behind a tree nearby, and my eyes followed that person: A blond haired woman with porcelain skin. She had a superior aura around her, as I watched her actions; she slid her arm elegantly making her fingers touch the water surface as she gazed at it almost absent-mindedly. She looked sad somehow.

And not long after, I saw another silhouette approaching the fountain:

_No…ctis?_

It was him indeed, I, and for some reason hid behind the tree trying not to be noticed.

As she heard his footsteps, the woman raised her face and looked to see prince Noctis walking her way and then, she immediately ran and hugged him.

My eyes widened, and I clutched my chest tight, I turned to look away, I couldn't bring myself to watch that.

_I can't be eavesdropping, no, this ain't like me… I must leave__

But my feet didn't obey me, I found myself listening to her words which she uttered through sobs:

"I can't believe this is happening to us…"

At that time, I saw his face expressionwhich surprised me; the way he smiled kindly made my heart race for a second, as he gently stroked her head, but he said nothing.

"Noctis?" She raised her face to look at him.

"Ah… sorry…" He apologized sounding carefree.

"I don't know but, you're not acting as your usual self."

He gasped. But her pitch became different:

"You're not showing any interest to what I'm saying!"

She pulled away from him, turned her back and folded her arms:

"How pitiful… and to know that I came all my way to the castle to tell you…"

She sighed.

"Oh, fine, fine!" He huffed as he raised his arms in the air and waved them quickly then held the back of his head:

"I am sorry ok? Here, I apologized"

_Wait… maybe they're not… _I felt relieved seeing his reaction.

_No! It's not like I was upset to think that they were engaged or something!_

I convinced myself so.

"Jeez…" She sighed once more, then turned to face him "I wanted to tell you that you and I… won't be able to meet as we used to."

"What do you mean? Aren't you my fiancée?"

_Wh..at?_

His last words shocked me to the core.

"I know, but Tenebrae unfortunately…"

Her voice was getting lower with every word she said.

"Stella?"

He approached her.

"Tenebrae now is… forced to side with Niflheim…"

She clenched her fists, dropping her head:

"And thus…" She started to sob "Our engagement is no longer valid"

"Wha…"

He was surprised to hear that, and so was I.

"Since from now onward…" she continued "We're enemies"

_Enemies she said?_

I jerked, covering my mouth with my palm.

"So I came today to see you for the last time… and also… considering our friendship… to warn you about something"

She wiped her tears:

"Don't let your guard down! Stay alarmed, and don't trust anyone… not even me"

Then she started to walk away:

"Wait! Stella!"

He followed after her and grabbed her arm:

"What do you mean by that?"

She just grinned:

"You'll know when the time comes"

But he started to shake her shoulders yelling in anxiety:

"Answer me!"

"I'm sorry… that's all what I can say for now…"

She brushed his hands away, and left at once. He stood there and kicked a grit which laid on the ground as if to show his anger.

_Ok, so prince Noctis was engaged to a princess from another kingdom… and now her kingdom joined forces with their enemies._ I tried to put all the pieces together in my mind when suddenly, someone covered my mouth, snaking their arm around my shoulders pulling me back.

"Umm!" I tried to struggle, but whoever it was, their grip showed no weakness, and I could easily tell that the person pulling me was for sure… a man.

_This is enough! _

I hit him with my elbow on the stomach, he finally let go of me. I looked back at him with a piercing glare, to find myself completely out of words:

"Ouch! You're so tough for a woman you know?"

He bent holding his stomach in pain.

That voice… that short silver hair…

"It's not like I was planning to do anything reckless!"

He finally raised his face and shot me a sharp look, my eyes became tearful, and the moment after, I was hugging him so tightly.

"Eh?!" He gasped in shock and I could feel his body tremble slightly. "Hey!"

"Thank goodness…" I phrased, still hugging the man.

"O-Ok! Ok! I got it!" He pushed me back with a troubled face "You're definitely trying to fool me acting this way"

I looked at his light blue-green eyes, still smiling, I said:

"So you did manage to find me even in this world huh."

"What?"

"No need to deny it, _genius_, you sure did figure a way to travel between worlds"

He raised his brows and blurted out:

"Just… what in the world are you talking about?"

He didn't sound like he was joking. I blinked.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Another familiar voice uttered from a distance, it was prince Noctis.

"Ah, prince Noctis." said Hope somehow changing his tone to a more serious one. Bowed slightly at Noctis who returned the bow:

"Prince Hope, what are you doing here?"

"Prince he said?" I muttered in bewilderment.

"Lightning?" Noctis looked at her "You too, what are you doing here?"

I started to back off, staring at Hope, until my back hit a tree. The both of them looked at me puzzled:

"What's the meaning of this?" I held my head "First Fang and now…"

* * *

**Noctis' POV**

"Who is she?" asked Hope.

"A friend" I answered, still looking at Lightning.

"I found her spying at you and Stella earlier"

His words surprised me.

_She saw me and Stella?_

Hope nodded:

"I believe she's acting up so just we could disregard her deeds."

But my eyes were fixed at her; she looked the same as that time when she learned of me being a prince…

Still, the way she's looking at Hope, it's as if she was on the verge of tears.

And Hope didn't seem to notice. He just walked her way and growled:

"If you think that I'll overlook what you did then you're mistaking"

She remained on that same state still looking at him.

"Say something! Silence will only reveal your guilt"

_If only I could figure what she's thinking!_

I clenched my fist silently.

"What happened to you? Where's the woman who elbowed me so hard that I felt my guts twist in pain?"

"I should ask… the same thing!"

Lightning finally burst out at once. My eyes opened wide as I saw her grab his collar with her both hands screaming:

"What happened to you, Hope? Why are you… treating me like a stranger?"

Hope just stared back at her in shock, and I felt that my presence was completely forgotten:

"Remember when you promised that you'll watch out for me?"

Her voice was full of despair. But the way she looked at Hope, made my blood boil.

"Just…" Hope's trembling hands reached hers and pushed them away "What are you saying?"

Her pupils were moist as she stared at him.

"I am Prince Hope Nox Fleuret the crown prince and princess Stella's older brother… and on top of it all, I don't remember ever meeting you before."

She squeezed her eyelids close, as she clenched her fist, punched the tree behind her with a great force:

"Stop this… you're not a prince! You're a…"

She paused and didn't say anything further. Her clenched fingers became bloody as she held her forehead. Hope rushed to my side and whispered:

"Prince Noctis, this woman's brain is instable, she can't be trusted"

But my eyes were fixed on the blood which dropped down her fist:

"Lightning…"

I hurried toward her as she slouched, almost collapsing when I caught her just in time before her body hit the ground:

"Are you ok? Lightning!" I called out to her but she just closed her eyes and passed out being held in my arms.

Hope dashed our way:

"What happened to her?"

I shook my head slightly:

"She must've been exhausted"

And I lifted her up in my arms.

_I don't know where did that unreliable fool disappear to, and just when I asked him to look after her! Prompto, you're dead when I put my hands on you!_

"You take care of her and I'll go look for my sister."

I nodded, he grinned at me then said before leaving:

"Next time we meet, we'll be enemies. Noctis"

"I am aware of that, Hope"

We exchanged a last grin before we departed our separate ways.

End of chapter 5

* * *

**A/N: **That was one long chapter I guess x) still hoping you liked it.

Please review so I can tell what you think! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I'm back with a new chapter everyone ^w^

Thank you for your reviews 3 I'm glad to hear your opinions and please keep it up!

I spent 4 hours writing this and posted it as soon as I finished it x)

*another familiar character will appear in this chap ;) poor Light

* * *

Chapter 6

Lightning lost consciousness and Noctis had to carry her to one of the guests' rooms in the castle. She was laying her head on his chest. He glanced down at her face, saw her flinching, he said under his breath:

"If only I could see this dream you're having…"

And as he was walking with Lightning in his arms, he spotted a maid passing by. She gasped as soon as she saw him with the unfamiliar woman, but quickly bowed:

"G-Good day, Prince Noctis"

"Good timing as always Vanille, I need your help with something"

The young girl jerked, her green eyes blinking a few times before she smiled whole-heartedly, her curled pigtails swayed as she nodded her head:

"Yes your highness"

And then she followed after him, understanding that he wanted her to take care of that woman, she giggled and thought to herself:

_Maybe our Prince is in love?_

He stopped walking and glared at her from the corner of his eye:

"Don't you dare have any weird thoughts!"

"Hehe, yes your highness" She answered, suppressing laughter.

They reached the room and luckily they didn't encounter anyone else on their way.

Vanille adjusted the pillows on the bed and he laid Lightning down carefully. The energetic red-haired maid covered her then looked at Noctis saying with determination:

"I'll watch over her and make sure that she'll regain her consciousness in no time! So you don't need to worry, sire"

He beamed at her:

"Thanks"

And then he started to head out the room.

Vanille sighed as she looked at Lightning in compassion:

"You aren't from Lucis, are you?"

She didn't expect her to reply, but she just kept talking to her:

"You're lucky to have the Prince on your side."

She grasped her hand and smiled:

"He may be stubborn at times, but he definitely is a good person"

To her words, Lightning's face expression eased.

"Hehe, I'm glad you heard me"

* * *

**Lightning's POV**

I can't tell where this warmth came from. It's making me feel safe, it's familiar but… I just can't put my hands on it.

Maybe I'm home?

Maybe, this time, if I open my eyes… this nightmare will end…

But, will I be able to find the people I longed to meet?

Questions filled my mind, as I felt my body floating in a white space, with no constraints. I was free from sadness, from grief, but I couldn't open my eyelids.

_Why?_

If this is a dream, then I believe I'll wake up sooner or later. But what if, it wasn't?

No, I shouldn't think this way!

I need answers, I'm sick of waiting! I had enough, the slumber that I can't bring myself to forget, the tears I shed, the loneliness I felt… all of it is coming back at me now.

"Somebody help me!"

I yelled, but my lips didn't budge.

"Somebody… please…"

It's not like me to call for help. I was always the kind of person to act on my own. I didn't want to burden anybody, not even Serah, my sister. That was long before I felt this weak and powerless.

"Help…"

For a second, the face of that prince crossed my mind.

_No! I shouldn't expect much of a stranger… _

I hate this feeling! Let me out of here!

I struggled, but it was as if my senses died.

It's no use…

I was about to give up when.

"Brave warrior, your calls reached my ears."

What? Who…

"Have no fear, it's me…"

"You? And who are you?"

I was surprised that I could talk at last.

"You don't need to know my exact identity. However, I might be able to answer your questions"

Her voice was that of a fourteen year old girl but it was very deep.

"Good, then start by telling me where am I, and what happened to the world I came from?"

"You are now in the kingdom of Lucis in a world that is different from yours; the time and space aren't the same but in this world people worship the Goddess Etro"

"So you're saying that Etro didn't die"

"In this world… yes."

"So this has to be in another dimension, otherwise what you said won't make sense"

"You are free to think that way"

"Ok, so then, what happened to my world?"

"It has reached its salvation"

"What? "

I was shocked, it was impossible for the world to be saved, not after that Chaos was released and that Etro died. But the girl kept explaining:

"It was saved by a god called Bhunivelze"

"So you mean that my friends… are still-"

"Yes they are alive."

"Then my sister… Serah…"

"I'm sorry… your sister's fate could not be changed"

Her words pierced my heart, it was too painful.

"What? Then… then… she… wasn't saved?"

I could feel my cheeks getting wet.

"Then why did I wake up here? It should've been better if I didn't awake at all!"

"It is the goddess's will. Your awakening wasn't supposed to occur yet, in your world that is"

"Huh? "

_What the…?_

"You've been asleep for four hundred years, to everyone, you still didn't wake up."

"This is driving me nuts…"

"Do not rush things, I will tell you all what you need to know. Your awakening in this world is no coincidence, and for now, all what you have to do is obey the goddess"

"And why should I listen to you? All what you've been telling me so far were mere words!"

"You are free to believe or not, but you should know that the only way for you to leave this world is to follow the Goddess Etro's will."

If she's telling the truth, I guess that I have no other choice:

"And what am I supposed to do then?"

"You must get rid of all those who defy the Goddess, those who are threatening the peace of her world"

"The bad guys huh, so it's the same mission in different circumstances."

"That's correct."

"And if I complete my task, then I'll be able to leave this place, once and for all, right?"

"Indeed."

"One last question; how am I supposed to distinguish the good from the bad?"

"Just follow your heart, and it will have the answer…"

Her voice became distant with every utterance, until I could no longer sense her presence.

"Great. So she tricked me. I knew I couldn't trust a brat like_"

But even before I finished my statement, I opened my eyes at once; saw something that looked like a ceiling.

"Where… am I?" I blinked.

"Oh! The sleeping beauty awoke!" A cheerful voice uttered from beside me, it was familiar, and that accent…

"How are you feeling?"

I glanced at her, my eyes widened. I opened my mouth:

"Van_"

But then I felt a great headache, I held my forehead.

"Oh? Could it be that you're still in pain?"

She touched my shoulder, her touch felt real. I looked at her smiling face,

_Vanille! Vanille!_

I called her name but my voice betrayed me, I couldn't phrase it and she didn't hear me. Just stared at me with her green innocent eyes:

"Hmm… poor thing"

She shook her head. As she got up and went to a nearby table, which has a tray with plates on it.

_Why can't I say her name aloud?_

And suddenly the voice of that unknown girl rang in my ears:

"Trust your heart, Brave warrior"

_Are you telling me that Vanille's a bad person? Hey! Answer me!_

"Hey!"

And I found myself shouting and Vanille glanced back at me:

"Oh! So you can talk! What a relief!"

She hurried my way, with the tray in her hands; her smile was as bright as usual.

"I was about to blame him for not mentioning anything about you being unable to speak, hehe" She chuckled "But I guess I was mistaking"

My eyes started to get wet, her voice was enchanting and I was so happy to see her, even though I was unable to say her name.

"Here, you must be hungry."

I sat on the bed and she placed the plate on my lap, then she stared at me:

"Wow, moving in that armor should be hard."

I let out a carefree smile, and said:

"Well, I'm used to it"

"Ha! Then that's amazing" She nodded then looked at my face, her eyes widened:

"Huh? You're crying?"

I was surprised, thought she couldn't see my tears since she couldn't hear me calling her name.

"Oh, that's cute." She chuckled once again before she tapped my shoulder gently. "You should eat for now so you can restore your energy~"

Having her here with me made me feel at home. And of course, knowing Vanille, she can't remain silent long:

"By the way, my name is Vanille~ and I am a maid working here" She reached her hand, I shook it and replied: "Nice to meet you, Vanille"

_Wait… did I say her name just now?_

"Me too, umm…" she probably didn't know my name.

I truly wished she could say Lightning, but well, I guess her reaction was better than Hope's.

I laughed at the thought. Then I said:

"I am Lightning"

"Oh, Lightning~… what a unique name!" She laughed as she shook my hand with her both palms.

"I hope that we'll be friends from now on!"

_You have no idea…_

I nodded at her. She suddenly stood up:

"I'll be back in a second Light~ .They're calling me"

"Ok"

I didn't ask who or how "they" called her, but I think it's not my first time seeing this.

Vanille left running, and I found myself eating the food which tasted real good.

"I wonder how long has it been since the last time I ate something…"

And then I put the tray back on the table and I walked toward the window. It was dark outside.

"It's night once again huh."

Then I recalled that time in the garden.

"Wait… now that I think of it…"

It only was daytime in the garden, which I thought was outside the castle… but now that I'm looking, I don't see any gardens at all… only some trees here and there it looked nothing like that paradise-like garden.

I wish that voice could pop-up and say something.

But just then I heard a knock on the door of the room and then it opened:

"I'm back!"

It was Vanille, who carried something that looked like clothes in her arms.

"Did you enjoy the meal?"

"Yes. Thanks"

She placed the clothes on the bed and came my way.

"What are you looking at?"

_Glad she brought this up! It's now or never…_

And I asked her:

"For how long did I sleep?"

She held her jaw:

"Maybe an hour or so"

"An hour?"

_Does this mean that we're still in the same day?_

"Why? Is there something wrong with it?" She asked.

"It's because, ever since I came here, and the sky outside was dark…"

"Huh?" She gasped. It was as if I said something odd.

_Ok, maybe I shouldn't have asked!_

But to my surprise, she burst out laughing; she held her stomach then said:

"Oh my… so just as I thought."

"What?"

"You're not from Lucis, aren't you?" She bent forward and put her hands on her sides:

"Don't worry, it's ok… I'll explain"

Then she opened the window, the cold breeze tickled my cheeks:

"Despite the kingdom being called Lucis, **Light** if you want, beside the moonlight and the stars, the only lights we see here are those that we humans created."

She pointed at the small lights that could be seen from a distance.

"So it's always night in here?"

She nodded.

"But then… that garden…"

"Ah, I see…" She grinned as she turned to look at me "I understand why you're confused, haha… That sky you saw isn't real, it's invented by our scientists."

"You can create skies?!" I raised a brow in disbelief.

"No, it's not as simple as that." She put her thumb on her lips and grimaced "Well, even I don't know the details, as you see I'm just a maid, still, everyone here knows that that garden was a gift from the king to his beloved wife."

"A gift?"

Well, I couldn't imagine Fang to like something like flowers… but well, in this world, everything is possible if skies could be created with technology.

"Our queen was unable to leave the castle… her health was so fragile. So, King Regis did his best to create that garden for her, so that she would be able to enjoy the outside world without having to leave the castle."

Vanille's eyes were twinkling as she told me that story.

"Too bad she died. I think the king loved her so much to go that far to make her happy" I stated as I sighed.

"Yes, her death was the worst thing to happen, and till today King Regis couldn't bring himself to forget his wife."

"What about the prince?"

"Well, no one knows what's going on in that mind of his, but losing his mother at the age of 4 sure was tough"

"Yeah… I know the feeling."

Vanille glanced at me surprised:

"You lost your parents too?"

I dropped my gaze and nodded then said:

"My father died when I was a child and my mother passed away from illness when I was 15"

"Aww… I'm sorry." She looked sad as she held my shoulder.

I raised my face at her and smiled:

"But that was long ago…" _longer than you could ever imagine._

"I bet you felt so lonely back then…"

I shook my head:

"Not really… I had to be strong for the sake of… my younger sister"

"You have a younger sister?"

I didn't know how to answer her question, deep inside I felt that Serah was still alive, but in reality… she…

"Did your sister…?"

I nodded at her, Vanille covered her mouth with her palms. Then she hugged me so tightly.

_Vanille… _

She was as kind as always. A faint smile crossed my mouth.

"You know what?" She grasped my hands as she looked at me seriously "You can rely on me from now on, I'll be your friend Light!"

_She's so cute…_

Her words made me so happy, as if she was the Vanille I knew, and knowing that she became a friend for sure, I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Vanille"

"Ha! You're welcome"

She looked happy too, but then she wore a shocked look as she jumped:

"Oh my! I forgot! I completely forgot about it!" She started to panic. "He'll be angry for sure!"

"He?"

Vanille glanced at me then said:

"You see that dress? It's from Prince Noctis"

"Wait… what?"

_For me?_

"Lightning! Prince Noctis wants you to attend the ball that will take place today!"

"Huh? Why… **wait**!"

But she started to push me from the back.

"There's no time left! I need to get you ready!"

"Wait! Van…"

But she just showed me to a big bathroom.

_Seriously? Me attending a royal ball? Are you kidding me?_

End of chapter 6

* * *

**A/N:** So? How was it? xD

Please review 3 I'm excited to hear what you thought :)

Well, I'll do my best to update soon :D

Thank you all for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello everyone :D Here's my new chapter~

* * *

Chapter 7

**Lightning's POV**

"What… have I done to deserve this?"

"Hm?" Vanille tilted her head to the side in question.

I was slouching near the wall, my eyes shut tightly close whilst I placed my both palms on the wall to support myself. I could hear Vanille chuckling, and then she said with irony:

"Pull yourself together Light! I'm done, really" she tapped me on the back "And besides, why are you making it look like I've tortured you or something?"

"If that's not torture then what do you call it?" If she wasn't Vanille, I swear I would've killed her!

_Trust me, during my whole life, the past hour was the scariest! I faced monsters, I've gone to the edge of death, but that… was nothing compared to what Vanille did!_

I was very annoyed.

"Well, despite it all… you look amazing!" Her voice was cheerful.

She disappeared from behind me going off somewhere then came back:

"Open your eyes and look!"

I shook my head.

"Oh come on Light! Just open your eyes!"

"Hell no!" I objected.

"Well… in that case…"

What?

She yelled at once:" I'll call prince Noctis here!"

"HUH?!" I opened my eyes wide, and she laughed, this little sneaky… she tricked me!

But when I glanced at the mirror she was holding, I really was speechless.

"Is this… really…me?"

Vanille nodded, her smile so bright:

"Yep, you and no one else"

I couldn't believe my eyes; I was wearing a beautiful purple dress that went perfectly with my skin. It was very fancy, something that could be worn by princesses. I had few accessories which matched the dress, and my hair finally was done in an elegant updo.

"So~? What do you think?" Vanille clasped her hands together.

"I will never leave this room dressed-up like this!"

What I said shocked her, her smile vanished and her mouth hang slightly open. I just folded my hands and said:

"No matter how I look at this, I can tell how formal that ball is! I can't imagine myself attending a party like that!"

Vanille dropped her head in disappointment,

"Well, if you excuse me, I'll just go and figure out how to wear back my_"

But suddenly, a knock on the door cut me middle-sentence.

Vanille looked up at once. And a familiar voice came from the other side of the door:

"It's me, Noctis, I'm coming in"

No…way!

I started to panic, looked around for a place to hide, and Vanille skipped to the door humming, I could see how happy she was:

"Come~in~ your highness! Light is ready!"

"No! DON'T!"

But my protest was far from reaching him as he just came in and I found myself turning on my heel to the opposite direction.

"I'll leave you alone then, bye!"

Vanille's energetic voice made it clear to me that I was trapped with no escape.

"Light…ning?"

I gulped, as I heard steady footsteps coming my way.

_What to do? _

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice so close.

"I…I…"

_Why am I hesitating?!_

And before I realized it, he grabbed my hand and with one move, spun me around to face him, our eyes met, locked together, and he was so taken aback, I quickly shifted my gaze from his, but he didn't stop staring at me. My cheeks were heated and I was embarrassed. Found myself blurting:

"Listen! Just say it, if I look weird or something! because... who knows how _you people_ think!"

I still couldn't bring myself to look at him.

_Oh say something! This is getting on my nerves!_

But he just let out a groan, then started to laugh.

I was shocked to his reaction, but he just lowered his head and kept laughing.

So as I thought… Vanille you!

"O-Ok, I didn't plan to attend this stup_ I mean this party in the first place so…" I pulled myself away "Go, they must be waiting for-"

"Are you kidding me?" He pulled my hand again, sounded serious "You're definitely going with me."

My mind couldn't gasp what he meant, but he just started to head toward the door, seeing no reaction from me, just pulling me by the hand like a child.

But, I don't understand… didn't he just now, make fun of my appearance? Then, why's he taking me with him?

Many questions popped in my brain and I searched for answers and yet…

"Hey! Noct!"

The familiar cheerful voice was calling at us, I snapped back to reality to find myself, my hand still being held by Noctis', facing a big crowd of people who were dancing and chatting together, in other words, in the ballroom!

"No way!"

I looked around to see Prompto staring at me with his wide open eyes:

"Is this really you… Light?"

I stepped toward him clenching my hand in a fist:

"'Want me to confirm it to you?"

He gulped and stepped back raising his palms in defeat:

"No, it's ok!"

He forced a smile, and I smirked.

"Fine feathers make a fine bird I guess"

Said another voice with a nonchalant tone, it was that guy called Ignis.

"Hey! But Light was a fine bird right from the beginning!" yelled Prompto objecting to what Ignis stated.

"Yeah, whatever" retorted the guy indifferently. Then he turned to look at Noctis "You should greet the guests Noct, don't forget that even in parties_"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still the prince, I got it" replied Noctis frowning.

_I guess it means that I'll be left alone huh._

No, why am I disappointed!? I should be happy! I mean, I have a chance to escape when Noctis isn't looking. Yeah… after all, I hate balls!

I nodded to myself beaming triumphantly as I tried to sneak and leave the place. When Noctis spoke to me:

"Not so fast Lightning, you're not going anywhere"

_I knew it._

I sighed, couldn't possibly oppose the prince, not when all these people are looking!

"Then I'll keep her company!" suggested Prompto cheerfully.

"Yes, you better do" answered Ignis as he patted Prompto's shoulder before he left with Noctis.

* * *

_Unbelievable…_

I sighed seeing Prompto getting surrounded by ladies.

"Not again."

He waved at me and said with a smile:

"Sorry Light! I gotta go!"

I shrugged my shoulders shaking my head.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't expect this to happen again, but who cares, it's better to be alone than to bear with his annoying questions and stares.

I was standing beside a window, tried to stay away from people.

"A world that never sees the light huh"

I muttered as I gazed at the beautiful night sky through the opened window.

I felt a hand patting me on the shoulder, I glanced over at the person,

_Noctis?_

But I was mistaking, the person standing behind me was:

"Cid… Raines?"

I couldn't believe my eyes, it was indeed him, commander Raines from Cocoon's military forces,I blinked, thought that it could be an illusion, yet, since I already met Hope and Vanille here… No, but Cid died, as far as I can remember… then, how come…

My thoughts were in a maze, but his voice interrupted them:

"That's strange, how do you know my name?"

I jerked, now that I give it a thought, earlier when I first saw Vanille and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't say her name! But now…

I was more confused.

"Miss? Are you ok?"

He looked at me with concern, as he reached his hand and touched my shoulder.

_Damn that girl! She should've told me that I might encounter more people from my world here!_

"I think you should go and rest, you don't look ok"

I glared at him inquiring:

"And who are you?!"

He blinked a few times before he regained his composure:

"Pretty amusing now, weren't you the one who called me by the name?"

I gritted my teeth, and then I ran my fingers through my hair;

"Ok, whatever, I don't need to know"

I chose to retreat. It's better, and besides, I have no interest in knowing anything about him, I'll just go before it gets more complicated.

"Wait!"

He grasped my arm.

"You should not be cold toward me" he said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?"

I tried to free my arm from his grip but he wouldn't let go. He pulled me toward him and whispered in my ear:

"I suppose making a fuss here and now would be improper, don't you think?"

_This… bastard…_

"What do you want from me?" I asked under my breath

His smirk didn't vanish for a second and that made a shiver run through my body.

* * *

**Noctis' POV**

"I had enough of this."

I stood and Ignis near a fence watching the party from above.

"Humph" Ignis grinned as he pushed his glasses up. "You barely greeted twenty guests or so"

"What? Isn't that enough?"

"What I'm saying is_" Ignis rested his arms on the fence "You have no right to be tired now, it's still early"

He certainly is enjoying this. I just let out an exaggerated sigh.

Knowing Ignis, he wouldn't agree on letting me take a break for no reason, and so, I questioned him:

"So… what did you want to discuss?"

He steadied himself, and turned to face me:

"We mustn't drop our guard down."

I stiffened to his statement.

"We still don't know for sure whether or not to trust even the allies of Lucis in the other kingdoms" He pointed in the guest's direction with his chin.

I held my jaw and nodded:

"I'm aware of that, since even Tenebrae has joined forces with Niflheim, we can expect anything"

"I'm glad you understand"

"We can't allow them to take away our supporters and we must show the both parties how mighty Lucis is"

_Let's just hope they'll get that before it's too late._

Ignis just nodded to my words. Silence wrapped the atmosphere as I just watched the ball.

Suddenly, I caught glimpse of Lightning, getting dragged by a man around, they were heading to the terrace.

Ignis laughed mockingly and phrased:

"Now isn't that interesting?"

"Shut up"

And before I knew it, I was dashing down the stairs and heading their way.

* * *

Noctis didn't want to admit that jealousy took over his senses and just kept telling himself that he couldn't trust a man with political influence sent by Solheim; a neighboring kingdom which used to show no support to Lucis when it came to war.

"What could it be that a duke from Solheim wants from Lightning?"

He asked himself that question as he was close to reaching the terrace, but that was before someone grabbed his shoulder:

"What? Stella?"

She didn't smile like she always did when she saw him and that surprised him a bit:

"What are you doing here?"

"There's something you need to know, Noctis"

Her voice seemed so serious, unlike her usual self, and soon he found himself following after her, glancing back and cursing in his head.

They stopped in an empty corridor outside the ballroom:

"So? What brought you here?"

"I came to warn you about something. Even my brother doesn't know of me coming here"

"I see" Noctis folded his arms as he prepared himself mentally for what she was about to say.

"Niflheim succeeded in conquering both Solheim and Accordo aside from Tenebrae"

The echo of her words throughout the empty hall just proved to Noctis that what she said just now was real and no joke.

"That's why I came here to tell you, that you may aren't aware of it, but half of the people attending your ball now…"

"Are working for Niflheim huh?"

She nodded, the flare in her pupils shaking as she looked worried wathcing Noctis' gloomy expression.

"Noctis?"

He patted her on the head:

"Thanks for telling me this, Stella" Then he turned his back on her "You should leave for your own safety now"

"Will you be ok?"

She asked but he just started to head back inside waving at her.

* * *

_That scum… _

Noctis strode toward the terrace were Cid and Lightning went, he was gritting his teeth and clenching his fist as he looked around and saw how people smiled at him

_Hypocrites…_

And finally he reached the terrace, saw Lightning glaring at Cid as he was talking to her whilst grasping her wrist.

"Noctis" Ignis' voice that talked to him through the earphone interrupted him once more, "The ruler of Accordo and his minister are both here"

_Damn it!_

Noctis' fist was clenched even harder as he raised his gaze up to glimpse Ignis waving at him with a hand to catch his attention and aiming the other toward the other side of the room.

"I got it, I'm on my way" He growled and then headed to greet the important guest.

* * *

**Lightning's POV**

"Let go of my hand!"

I yelled at Cid as the both of us stood facing each other in the balcony with no one else around.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, princess, but I had no other choice"

"Princess?"

Humph, this guy is worst than Prompto!

"Apparently, you don't really know anything beside my name, so I'll tell you"

He finally released my wrist, it was my chance to run, because he was nothing close to the friendly commander I once knew, this man is plotting something and since I was unable to attack him for some reason, I have no other choice but to run.

"Ok, if that's what you want"

His voice was getting distance, it looks like he wasn't chasing after me, but still, I had to get as far as I could from him.

I finally was back inside the ballroom.

I leaned my back against the wall as I panted so hard.

_I knew it, coming here was a mistake._

I gasped for breath, wiping the drops of sweat that rolled down my forehead with the back of my hand. I looked around hoping to see a friendly face.

This is irritating.

I held my forehead and closed my eyes, I had to sort things out.

What that girl from my dream said about my heart leading me to know the good from the bad, how I met Hope then Vanille and finally Raines, why could only reach him unlike both Hope and Vanille, not to mention that Cid was the sole to ask me why I knew his name…

All of this, was getting me to my wits' end.

_Who should I trust?_

I looked around me, people were having a good time when I started to feel drowsy, and I tried to fight back the sudden fatigue I felt.

This is bad… on this rate… I'll…

My eyelids started to feel heavy.

"Lightning"

I'm starting to lose consciousness; I even am hearing weird things…

"Light~ning?"

"Huh?" I tried to open my eyes slowly.

"Haha, I can't believe you can sleep in this posture!"

_Wait_ this voice__

To the sudden realization, my eyes opened at once, and I saw:

"Oh, here you are, finally awake"

"Se…Serah?"

* * *

**A/N**: About this chapter, I didn't plan to stop it at _that_ point, I guess I got carried away when writing and found myself writing more than 3000 words x"D so I chose to stop it with Serah showing up.

And about you guys who wanted to see Lightning dance and all, well I didn't forget about it ;) the ball is still on, and there's more to come~ so look forward to the next chapter. Oh! and don't forget to tell me what you thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait everyone, but it's just that many things came up and I couldn't find the time to write T_T

But now that I finally am free, I'm posting two chapters at once ^^

* * *

Chapter 8

**Lightning's POV**

No this is impossible!

Yet, I saw her, clearly, standing before my eyes, looking at me with her wide blue eyes, giggling sweetly. I reached my palm to her face, and she held it with her warm hands and put it on her cheek then smiled:

"See? It's really me"

I blinked, as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Oh my, it's the first time I see you crying like this"

"Serah!"

All what I knew was that I wanted to hug her so tightly, never let go of her until I make sure that she won't disappear in the thin air. But as I tried to hold her, she slipped from my arms and instead started to run saying with a cheerful tone:

"Let's go! Everyone is here!"

"Everyone?"

Could she be meaning… our… friends?

And so, I ran after her, past all the people, it was as if nothing mattered to me anymore.

We reached the upper floor, and she stood near the railings, spread her arms open and nodded at me, with that smile of hers:

"I finally… found you, Light"

I took few steps ahead, no, I started to dash toward her.

Lighting was running toward her sister, or so she thought.

Meanwhile downstairs, the guests started to make way to King Regis who entered the big room, followed by guards. The guests applauded his appearance, as he bowed his head slightly and started to give his welcoming speech.

"Serah?"

As soon as my fingers touched her, she vanished completely and turned into dust. I froze in shock.

_So that was really…. an illusion…_

I smiled, well I was too naïve to believe that Serah would suddenly appear in front of me and recognize me as her sister… how stupid of me, I should've considered how good it was to be realistic…

"I guess I should really leave this place now"

_Huh? W-What is… this?_

My body didn't move.

_This isn't funny at all… Not again!_

I looked down at my body, saw nothing out of the normal. I casted my gaze around, a cold thrill started to run down my spine, the spot I was standing in was as good as dark, I was able to see what was happening downstairs in the ball room from the fences, but then I noticed…

"Wait… the sudden silence…is that… the king?"

And my body started to move on its own again, I was frozen in shock, it was that same feeling from that time, as if I was possessed by a spirit. Then that voice, the voice of the girl whom I heard in my dream, echoed in my head:

"Have no fear, brave warrior of Light"

My arm rose on its own, my eyes widened, realizing where I, I mean it, was aiming:

"No… no… you don't mean…"

Right in front of my eyes, I could clearly see in between the fingers of my hand the chain of a huge classic chandelier.

But that voice answered me:

"Have faith in your heart"

_Heart? Faith? Are you toying around with me?!_

_If that huge chandelier was to fall down, it'll crush everything beneath it! Wait… beneath…?_

I glanced down, my mouth hung open slightly as cold sweat started to roll down my forehead:

_Assassinating the king? No! That's…!_

_"__You're insane!"_

I yelled, hoping that the girl would hear me.

_No, this… I won't allow this to happen… _

_And there I found myself_ struggling to take control of my own arm. I trembled and gritted my teeth, all what filled my mind at that very moment, were the faces of the people who trusted me; Vanille, Prompto, Gladiolus… and most of all…Noctis.

I shook my head.

_No, I can't betray their trust! Those people believed in me… I can't… deceive them!_

"Those who defy us, should die" The voice went on again, more certain and determined than ever.

_Stop it! _

I yelled, inside my mind, because my voice wasn't even coming out anymore, my palm was aimed toward the chain, the magical circles made of that damned golden light that I, no, my body used to attack Noctis during our first meeting started to form rings around my fingertips.

* * *

**Noctis' POV**

_I have no escape now huh…_

I was forced to stand near my father as he greeted the guests with that smile of his.

_I won't be able to do the same._

I thought, that after learning of their true nature and intentions, I could no longer force a smile.

Yes, force it, because even before, I just couldn't trust all those around me, ever since I grew up and started to learn more about the cruel reality of the world we're living in today, trusting people became impossible for me.

I sighed, what on earth made me suddenly stress myself out like this?

_I wonder where she is right now._

The room became dark at that moment with only the big chandelier illuminating the spot where my father stood.

My neck became stiff from standing for the whole day and not resting at all. I grasped the back of it. And as I raised my face up, I glimpsed… that golden light…

_No… it can't be…_

But wait… if it's not Lightning then it certainly means…

My eyes widened as I realized the situation.

_If they're aiming at the chain holding that big chandelier then it's a clear attempt to assassinate… _

I glanced down

_My… father...?_

And with that in mind, all what I knew next was me backing off from the spotlight slowly, since everyone's eyes were focusing on the king. I reached a blind spot that not even Ignis noticed it, and within the blink of the eye, I disappeared.

I had no time to run all the way, and of course I was in no place to ruin the celebration, not after it came this far, but certainly, I knew that I had to deal with the assassin myself.

I could tell that my iris finally became crimson red as blood, I teleported myself thanks to my crystal's energy to the upper floor.

My presence was hidden because of the darkness, but I could tell for sure that someone was standing just few steps ahead of me.

_I won't let anyone… or anything… ruin what my father built for all these years now… _

I started to take careful steps toward that person, doing my best to be as discrete as possible. Their silhouette was barely visible but I did not care. Whoever or whatever it is, I'll make them pay for_

But just as I got close enough to that person that if I reached my arm I could touch their back, I started to hear a low voice:

"No…"

I stopped, stunned in my place.

"I won't betray all these people"

It was a voice that I could never mistake. It rang in my ears clearly.

"They trusted me! I don't want to do this!"

_Trusted…her?_

"Stop it… please… listen to me…"

_Stop it?_

I was repeating the words I heard in my mind, as if to try grasping their meaning…

So far, it was clear enough as if it just was my own inner voice, though it sounded like Lightning's… but certainly… this can't be coming from anywhere aside of my own head!

At that precise instant, her voice uttered shaking, almost soundlessly:

"Noctis… h-help…me…please…"

I blinked, the one who said that was… the person standing right before me.

The sword that I gripped in my hand vanished, and so did the red color from my eye.

The golden light became brighter without me realizing it, and soon enough, the sight of that person started to clarify as well, making my surprise grow bigger, as that violet dress and pink hair appeared before my eyes.

So she really was… Lightning?

_But… that light, she can't be really…_

She muttered with her same tone:

"Anyone…help…me"

_Help her? Help… her?!_

No matter how I looked at it, she is truly aiming at the chain that held that chandelier… still… her words and tone… were definitely contradicting with… her deeds.

So which should I believe?

Which is reality? And which is illusion?

_Damn it! _

I cursed loudly in my head and then, decided to finally let the reasoning for later and do something for now!

And all what I knew next… was that my arms were wrapped around her from the back, gripping her shoulders so tightly.

* * *

_W-What… is…this?_

Lighting was taken aback by the sudden arms that were hugging her tightly, her mind went blank, till she heard a soft whisper in her ear:

"It's ok… I am here now… Lightning"

"No…Noctis?!"

She couldn't believe her ears but that sensation wrapping her body wasn't something she was imagining.

"B-but…how?" She couldn't help but inquire.

However, he didn't answer her. Simply because, he couldn't just tell her that he was about to kill her before she killed his father, not after that he was found in this situation with her now.

And yet, he noticed that her stiff body finally relaxed, became limp, and that she was no longer attacking, as if, all of it was just a reverie.

"I really am…" She started to speak "Grateful"

Her words made him even more puzzled.

She was panting and he could hear her unsteady heartbeat.

_Lightning…_

_Why are you still so far from my reach even when I'm holding you this close?_

_What's happening to you? Can't you tell me? Didn't you say that you trusted me?_

_If so then why don't you-_

Just like that, Lightning was slipping from his grip. She was collapsing.

"Light_"

The lights in the room were turned on again.

He said her name as he kneeled down with her, preventing her head from hitting the ground. And then, after making sure that she was safe, he stared at her face, he brushed her bangs away gently with his fingers, saw that she closed her eyes.

"Fainting again huh…"

He watched her peaceful expression, as he slid his fingers to her cheeks, which felt wet:

"Tears?"

It surprised him even more.

"Did you cry?"

He asked, but of course she wasn't able to hear him at all.

"But…why?"

He remained like that for few seconds, before he let out a sigh and gave in thinking:

_As I thought…you're harder to read than I anticipated…_

He made her stand, wrapped her arm around his shoulder as he supported her body with his.

"For now… let's go to a place where we can talk without anyone bothering us"

* * *

**Lightning's POV**

There's a chilly breeze tickling my cheeks, but, somehow, I'm not feeling any cold.

Yes, probably this is another dream, I can't help but think thus.

But then, what happened to me?

Did I kill the king?

Am I now dead that I'm feeling this weird?

Yet again, that warm voice that whispered in my ear, calming me down… it was real, and the arms that wrapped me back then… as if… to reassure me.

I felt so secure, no, it's not like me to say such things, this world is far scarier for me to feel at ease, but at that moment at least, I really dare to say that I felt safe.

What if all of it was just a delusion created by me to make myself believe that I was not alone?

In the end, I couldn't shake my doubts.

"Lightning?"

_Wha…?_

Is this… no, right now, I heard my name being called.

"Wake up!"

What is this? What's happening to me?

"Open your eyes, please!"

He's telling me to wake up, with his gentle, affectionate tone, as if he truly is concerned about me.

_Ha… so this is indeed some kind of dream I guess._

"Lightning!"

All of a sudden, I opened my eyelids, saw a face right in front of mine.

He heaved a sigh, looking so relieved as he closed his eyes for a second, then smiled whispering:

"Thank heavens you're ok. I was so worried on you"

Am I hearing him right?

I shifted my gaze slowly around, saw the dark night sky with the few stars glittering like jewels and the moon being the only sources of light.

He let go of my shoulders, after that he helped me seat myself properly.

I felt some weird warmth penetrating my heart making it pound.

"Where… are we?"

I asked timidly, still not grasping the state I was in.

He glanced at me, our eyes met and he uttered:

"Don't worry, we're in the terrace, nobody will come here since everyone are busy with the party."

"I see…"

The feeling of anxiety took over my senses, and I couldn't ask any other questions knowing how critical the situation is.

_Attempting to assassinate the king? Now sitting on a bench in the terrace with the prince as if nothing happened but what's so suspicious is… him keeping cool and not asking anything._

"Lightning… tell me please"

_Or maybe I was wrong after all._

"Were you the one who tried to_"

My face grew slack when I came to realize that there was no escape for me before I answer this unavoidable question.

_What should I do now?_

End of Chapter 8

* * *

**A/N:** I kind of enjoyed writing this chapter since it only had Noctis and Lightning finally getting to the romantic part xD lol

As promised, I'll be posting the next chapter too :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy it :D and I would be grateful if you reviewed as well ^^

* * *

Chapter 9

**Lightning's POV**

"Were you the one who tried to_"

I stood up at once, suddenly saw the jacket that was covering my shoulders fall and lay on the ground, I was surprised.

So the reason why I didn't sense any cold… is because…

"Your… jacket…"

I bent down to pick it up, as he did the same, and our hands touched.

My pulse quickened and I blushed.

_What the hell are you doing Lightning! Snap out of it!_

My inner self was panicking.

I pulled my hand away from his, and I wish I didn't, because he raised his gaze to look at my face, thought he would see it bright red and start to get suspicious of it, but he somehow…

"Ha ha… I'm sorry"

He chuckled, and then picked up the black jacket from the floor, and rested in on my shoulders again stating:

"With the clothes you're wearing now, you'll definitely freeze in this cold."

Ok, this should be… understandable…

_But why? Why am I feeling this awkward?! _

_I can't even look him straight in the eyes! I'm too embarrassed!_

I thought this side of me… died long ago…

I instinctively backed off, he was surprised and took some steps toward me asking:

"What's wrong?"

I reached my palm as if to stop him from coming any further, my face was heated up and there's no way for me to allow him to see it:

"I-I'm fine… you don't need to worry!"

"Ah, ok"

He replied, the tone of his voice as cool as always.

And what followed next, was a deep, heavy silence with neither of us saying anything.

I turned my back on him, and glanced downward, gripping the tips of the jacket so it won't fall.

I mustered the courage to speak finally:

"Why didn't you… ask me again… whether or not I was the one who_" I shut my eyes close "_tried to kill the king?"

Now, the truth will be revealed.

He walked toward the railings; he bent slightly and rested his elbows on it.

"It's because… deep inside I believed that… it wasn't really you who did it"

His statement shook me to the core, because his reply was unexpected.

He uttered as if he knew that I was in a loss:

"Seeing the current you now… is what made me say for sure that you didn't do that, willingly at least"

_Noctis!_

I was about to run toward him and hug him for what he said, finally… someone understood… me!

He glanced back over his shoulders, I jerked because he caught me by surprise, but then he wore a shocked look for some reason.

* * *

_She's… crying… again?_

Is what he thought seeing the drops of tears twinkling in the moonlight, her face was so clear and her beautiful aqua-green irises were shaking slightly.

"Why are you crying?"

But she looked as if she didn't know, blinking her eyes that the tear drops streamed down glimmering elegantly like diamonds.

_I'm crying? _

She reached her fingers to her cheek, it was wet.

_I can't believe that I cried out of relief._

"Was what I say wrong?"

Noctis struggled to get a clear answer from her.

_What would I lose if I told him the truth? And why wouldn't I tell him? If he believed that it wasn't really me that tired to commit the assassination, then I believe he would understand._

She finally decided to tell him:

"No… what you said was… true"

She wiped her tears away.

"Earlier, it wasn't me who controlled my own body…"

He closed his eyes, expected to hear as much.

"I don't know how… but my body moved on its own will."

She paused for an instant.

_Weird, why isn't the voice of that girl saying anything to me? And why am I able to reveal this to him? Not like when I tried to speak to Vanille when my lips wouldn't move._

She started to get confused. And Noctis kept his silence.

She smiled and uttered:

"You're probably thinking that I'm crazy"

"No" He gave her a serious look "I don't"

She froze in disbelief, but then he went over to stand beside her, holding his jaw:

"So you're saying that there's another person, or let's say, power taking over your body… hence, you're no longer responsible for your deeds."

"Yes… Yes! That's it"

The pitch of her voice rose with every word.

_Could Noctis be… my one and only hope to solve this puzzle finally?_

"I see…"

And then he raised his face to the sky, she stole a glance at him.

"I apologize… for not being able to do anything to help you."

His words crushed the tiny hope she had, after believing that he might know something.

She dropped her head.

"No, it's ok… I can't ask more than this from you. Believing me is enough already."

Even so, she couldn't hide her disappointment.

Noctis kept staring at the sky, looking at the beautiful mysterious light, being out of words.

"Thank you."

Her words were brief and sincere. She raised her face and stared at the sky too.

_I can understand you Lightning… since I also… am getting dragged in some strange phenomenon... Not only you...  
_

He beamed sadly, as he muttered:

"For someone who can see the spirits of the dead… what you said is far more realistic, I guess..."

His eyes were filled with agony as he watched the white faint spectral lights that ascended the sky fading slowly as they reached the heavenly light.

"How beautiful"

Noctis looked at Lightning, saw her staring at the sky too, she aimed her index finger and smiled:

"Despite everything… this night sky is the most beautiful… I have to admit"

_Oh, she probably means the stars__

But just as he had that thought barely crossing his mind, Lightning said:

"Not only it had the stars and the moon to illuminate the darkness but also that eye-catching white light as well, wrapped in thin golden thin strings, this kind of sight, is indeed uncommon"

Noctis stared back at her, wide-eyed. He repeated her words with a slightly shaking voice:

"Eye…catching…light…"

She laughed, still not realizing how stunned he was:

"Yes, back in my world, we had nothing like it"

_No way… this can't be… _

Noctis became pale as he stared at her, still pointing with her index finger at the sky.

_But does this mean that Lightning… can see… the spirits of the dead too?_

Lightning noticed that Noctis didn't utter a word for a long time, she turned to look at him, saw his face, she let out a sudden sigh. He might be looking straightly at her face but his eyes seemed lost in somewhere else:

"Noctis?"

She called his name hesitating.

"That light… you saw… isn't something normal people can see"

As soon as she heard what he just said, Lightning became mystified, she inquired:

"What do you mean?"

He aimed his index finger at the sky, started to say with a nonchalant tone:

"I don't know how, but ever since I was a child, I started to see that light in the sky, at first I thought, just like you now, that everyone else could see it, but when I asked about it, people kept saying that the young prince is so shaken with his mother's death that he starts to see illusions."

He clenched his fist as he dropped his head down,

"So I slowly stopped asking about it, and about any other matter that troubled me, I would keep it inside buried within me, till it got forgotten, I guess that was how I started to become more silent and a sort of a loner in everyone's eyes, I didn't care about anyone anymore, and I started cursing myself each time I looked up at the sky above and saw that light."

_He stopped… telling others about his worries…_

Lightning knitted her brows as she remembered what he told her before:

~ No matter how strong we human beings pretend to be, we'll end up lost without someone to turn to~

And Noctis spoke once more:

"But now, as you see, I'm not the same as I used to be, I changed thanks to Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus, they're my best buddies. They made me realize how important friendship is, because as I told you before, one can't survive alone with no one by their side"

He had a faint smile on his lips.

_Then why… you still look so lonely to me?_

That question popped in her head as she watched his moves and listened to his words.

"Still, I was afraid to be considered as an idiot if I was to tell them about that light."

It was as if he heard her question, his answer came naturally that it made her surprised a bit.

"So you kept it a secret…" She guessed.

"Right. Truth is, I said nothing for all these years and I even intended to make it die along with me, until you earlier, mentioned it…"

"Didn't you learn of anything about it?"

"To be honest" He held his jaw "I tried to look in the old files of this world's history, and I caught hold of something related to an old mythical legend from another country. It spoke about that light being the door to the afterlife, and that the other smaller lights are the souls of the dead…"

Lightning had a chill running down her spine as she listened to him.

"A gate to the… realm of the dead?"

He nodded at her:

"Exactly, but that's all what the file said, it was too old and besides it didn't belong to Lucis, but to Tenebrae, I couldn't even understand the old language so I gave up"

"The question is… why are we, no, am I seeing it?!"

_I'm not even from this world! I don't know anything about it and I'm a complete stranger. So, even though he was able to see a light or whatever, why should I be dragged into it too?_

She held her head and her mind was getting in an infinite maze.

_Where are you damned voice?! Say something!_

She was yelling inside her mind, waiting for the girl to answer her.

"Screw all of this… on this rate I won't…"

She just forgot about Noctis being there, who was now watching her strange sudden change in behavior.

She sighed.

"I apologize but, I really don't feel well… so if you excuse me"

Uttering these final words and not even waiting for him to answer, she started to walk toward the door leading inside of the room. He couldn't possibly stop her seeing how instable she was:

"Well, I guess, she needs to rest" He glanced at the sky for a last time before he went back inside the ball room too "I should join my father now"

* * *

**Lightning's POV**

_No matter how I look at it__

Lightning managed to leave the ballroom successfully. She was now walking in the corridor, remembering the way she came from in the first place with Noctis.

_All what's happening to me now is just getting more and more confusing, making my head ache badly that I want to slam it on a wall!_

She sighed heavily.

_Oh great, the last person I wanted to see…_

"Ah, so we meet again, princess"

She shrugged as he started to come toward her with his perfect smile.

"Cid… Raines"

"I'm glad you still remember me, I must be so lucky"

He laughed when she just glared at him intensely:

"Listen, I don't want to waste breath talking to someone like you, so move"

"Aha ha, so sharp that I might get cut by your words and glares"

"You wanna try?"

She had a murderous look in her eyes.

"Hm, that would be interesting but seeing the way you were walking, I don't think that you'll even be able to punch me"

"Damn you" She became red from anger as she tried to push him away, but her feet betrayed her, wide-eyed, she gripped at his clothes to avoid falling down.

"Ha ha ha, see?"

He seemed so satisfied seeing her so powerless.

_Why now from all the times!? Darn this bad luck of mine!_

She gritted her teeth, as she started to pant.

_I wonder… what made me this… weak… _

"Just… disappear…" She said with a faint voice through pants.

His lips curled to a smirk.

"What? Weren't you going to punch me?"

_My eyelids… are becoming… heavy…_

She was still gripping at his clothes with her both hands.

"Or could it be, that you're admitting defeat before even trying"

_I know what he's trying to do, making me lose my composure, this bastard…_

She clenched her hand into a fist as she pulled herself together then she put all what was left from her strength into the punch that she aimed at his face.

But he gripped her wrist, still smirking he said:

"See? It's impossible"

She was dropping her head, she grinned:

"You know… even if my body becomes weak… my brain still works perfectly fine…" she panted "Your plan to distract me from realizing the situation failed, lord Raines"

He jerked to her words. She looked at him with confidence:

"You're supposed to be at the party right now, and as far as I can tell, this location isn't even close to the ballroom, and somehow, guards disappeared for some reason as wel, it's suspiciousl when this corridor leads to_"

But before she got to finish her phrase, she got punched in the stomach. She gasped as she felt an incredible pain, making her fall to her knees and lose consciousness.

He caught her in his arms, eyes void of emotions he muttered coldly:

"I'm sorry **my lady**, but… it's still early for you to figure it out…"

End of Chapter 9


End file.
